Shinji And The Soul Reapers
by gunman
Summary: A series of one-shots which pairs up Shinji with various Soul Reapers from Bleach. Yet another response to Invincible Shinji's Romance Fanfic Challenge. Chapter 3 edited!
1. Nemu

_**SHINJI'S LIEUTENANT  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Bleach

Summary: Shinji is teleported to the Soul Society 12th Division where he meets, and activates, Nemu Kurotsuchi, gaining not only a loyal ally, but a friend and lover as well.

Author's Notes: Originally I was going to title this 'Shinji's Doll', since Nemu was basically created using gigai and mod-soul technology. However, I didn't like the title too much so I rewrote it so that it made a bit more sense. Pretty much another response to Invincible Shinji's _Romance Fanfic Challenge_.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Death is not something the living can ever truly understand.

This is especially true of how the dead live.

In the afterworld nexus known as Soul Society, there exists two worlds. The outer eighty districts are known as the Rukongai, the wandering spirit towns. The inner walled city is known as the Seireitei, home and military base of the Soul Reapers.

For thousands of years the Soul Reapers purpose has been to defend the innocent from the monsters known as the Hollows, monstrous creatures who were once human beings who lost their way and never fully passed on into Soul Society. The Soul Reaper ranks were comprised of 13 divisions, each with a fairly unique or special function.

The Second Division was the ninja-like special operations unit. The Fourth Division was the medical response unit. The Eleventh Division was the elite combat unit.

But the Twelfth Division was the research and development unit.

It was in this dark and secretive place, that a strange energy portal opened up and expelled a young human figure into the lab.

CRASH!

"Ouch!" Shinji Ikari groaned as he rolled himself off of the now broken pieces of lab equipment, test tubes, machine parts, and experimental weapons.

Not that he could see anything.

"Oh... what happened? Where am I?" he wondered aloud as he looked around, only to see nothing.

His eyes were barely adjusting to the few blinking lights in the room, which implied that there were several electronic devices of some kind. There were also a couple of dimly lit computer monitors, which he figured were over by the wall, so he started moved towards them in the hopes of finding a light switch or something.

"Where is that light switch?" he asked.

Just then, his vision was flooded with a bright, blinding light as the was suddenly illuminated. His eyes shut on reflex while his hands went up to block his eyes as well.

"Ah! What happened?" he gasped.

"I have turned on the lights as you have requested," replied a female voice in a quiet tone.

Shinji's eyes took a few moments to adjust, turning towards the person who had just spoke. Though when he did, he quickly regretted it.

"Oh. Thank you. But who-- GAAACCCKK!!" he gasped as he saw who had spoke.

This first thing Shinji noticed was that he was in a somewhat small room, about the size of the living room in Misato's apartment, littered with dozens of electronic devices and tools. The downside to this was the fact that because the room was so small, it caused Shinji to instantly focus his attention to the only other person in the room.

Only a few feet away from him stood a beautiful young and naked woman in a rather demure stance. She had long violet hair, green eyes and probably the healthiest bosom that Shinji had seen since Misato. In fact it took him several seconds to determine that this wasn't Misato, if for no other reason than the fact this woman wasn't laughing, grinning, or teasing him about her nakedness. He forced himself to avert his eyes from her bare breasts, only to berate said eyes when they drifted downwards towards the pubic hair-free nether regions which were barely covered by her hands, which were in a clasped position.

"Please state your designation." the woman said.

"Uh... Shinji Ikari." he said, shocked at himself that he hadn't stammered out his name like a brain-dead, emotionally distraught introvert he normally was. He was however, frozen and unable to move nor look away from her.

There was a slight flash in the woman's green eyes before she spoke again. "Imprinting procedure complete. Artificial construct Nemu Kurotsuchi… at your command, Shinji Ikari-sama."

"Uh…… at my command?" he gasped.

At hearing that, the more perverted side of him started entertaining all kinds of possibilities as to what he and this beautiful young woman could do. He swore he felt like Toji, Kensuke, and Kaji all rolled into one person.

"Affirmative." she said.

"Okay. Then how about putting on some clothes?! Please!" Shinji said as he looked away to give her some privacy. Off to the side of the small room he saw a small kimono, a pair of tabi socks, a pair of sandals, and a pair of white panties. "Okay, there. Those look like they'll fit you. Please put them on."

However, the woman didn't move, though she looked at the clothes with some interest

"Uh... Nemu... why are you just standing there?" Shinji asked.

"I have not been programmed how to appropriately place attire on myself." she said.

Shinji gasped in disbelief at what she was saying. She had no idea how to get dressed? How could someone not know how to get dressed? It was one of the most basic things in the world.

"You don't know how to dress yourself?" he asked. "Why don't you?"

"My creator, Mayuri Kurotsuchi-sama, has only programmed me with a layout of the Twelfth Division compound, standard laboratory practices and rules along with up-to-date knowledge on physics, chemistry, ecto-biology, and combat."

"Okay... uh... Nemu? This might sound like a strange question, maybe even rude, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to...but..."

"I will answer your questions to the best of my abilities." she said.

"Uh... are you human?" he asked.

"I am not. I am the result of Captain Mayuri-sama's research in gigai and mod-soul technology. My original purpose was to assume the position of vice-captain for the Twelfth Division once I am fully ready as Mayuri-sama has constantly expressed dissatisfaction with the previous vice-captains that have served under him. Now my purpose is to attend to your every need, Shinji-sama."

Shinji blushed as she said that. "Uh... you said a Gigai and a Mod-Soul? What are those?" he asked, trying to steer the conversation towards something less perverted.

"Gigai's are artificial bodies that Soul Reapers utilize in emergency situations. Mod-Soul's are artificial souls originally designed as expendable soldiers for the war against the Hollows."

"Okay. What's a Hollow?"

"A departed human soul that has not been exorcized and sent to Soul Society in time, and becomes corrupted. They are usually animalistic in nature, craving the souls of other people, whether they are living or dead. They most often attack their loved ones first. They are called Hollows due to the empty space in their chests where their hearts once were." she said.

"Alright. And what's a Soul... okay, can you please put on some clothes?" he gasped, realizing she had been naked this entire time.

"I do not know how." she said.

Shinji groaned and began to steal his nerves for what he had to do.

_She's like a child almost, no sense of modesty_. He thought. _In a way, it kinda reminds me of Rei_.

"Alright. Here. Let's start with the... panties." he said, his face practically glowing as he picked up the white material, which he noticed were silk. "Uh... here. Stick your legs through the holes and pull them up to your waist."

Nemu did as she was instructed.

"Okay, next we'll put on the kimono." he said moving behind her to put the small kimono over her shoulders. "Stick your arms through the two sleeves, just like that, and wrap the outer flaps over each other. Uh, left one first then the right. Good. Now tie the belt off to secure it, and make sure your whole body is covered." he said.

There wasn't a bra anywhere, which wouldn't have done Shinji any good since he had no idea how to put one on a woman.

"Alright, now... the socks go on your feet and then the sandals." he said, glad that she was now covered. Once the footwear was on Shinji, feeling better, turned to ask Nemu his questions. "So... what is a Soul Reaper and what's a Soul Society?"

"Soul Reapers are departed human souls who possesses special abilities that enable them govern the flow of souls between the human world and the afterlife. Their duties include leading 'Wholes', or good souls, to Soul Society using a practice called konso, or soul burial, as well as the cleansing of Hollows." Nemu said, fitting her sandals securely on her feet.

"Cleansing?"

"Yes. As Hollow's were once whole spirits, they can be cleansed of their Hollow forms and made whole, so as to allow them safe passage into Soul Society."

"And Soul Society is?" he asked.

"It is the afterlife, where the souls of those who have passed on go once their human lives are done." she said.

A lump in Shinji's throat, chest and stomach instantly developed when she said that.

"So... we're _in_ Soul Society?" he asked.

"Yes."

"As in... the world of the dead?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean that... I'm dead?" he asked.

Nemu looked at Shinji and cocked her head to the side.

"If you are not, then you are a Ryoka, a spirit who has entered Soul Society illegally." Nemu said.

"I ... don't think I'm dead... but... I don't know how I got here either." Shinji said. "And that means.. I probably came here illegally. Oh boy!"

Shinji felt his body drain of energy as he suddenly leaned back against the table, his left hand landing on a strange mini-sword that had a crystal lining over the blade and several circuits imbedded into the handle. However, his right hand landed on a red button on a small control panel.

The second he pressed it, the wall next to him opened up... and revealed three sinister individuals.

"Huh?" a young man with pale white hair, closed eyes, and a snake-like grin gasped.

"Who?" a slightly older man with soft brown hair and black-rimmed glasses said.

"What the... NEMU?" a man with a black and white clown-face gasped.

"Uh-oh." Shinji gasped as the clown-faced man advanced towards the girl.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ACTIVATED?" the clown-faced man shouted, grabbing Nemu by the neck and slamming her against the opposite wall.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Shinji shouted as he tried to go to her aid, only to have a pair of hands grab and pull him back.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to interfere with a father-daughter conversation." the man with the snake-like grin said as he held Shinji tightly.

"Answer Me Nemu!" the clown shouted as he squeezed her throat. "Who activated you?"

"He... did." Nemu croaked out weakly, pointing to Shinji.

"And who is he?" the clown asked.

"Shinji... Ikari... my... master."

"What? WHAT? I AM YOUR MASTER! I CREATED YOU! YOU BELONG TO ME! TO SERVE ME! HOW DID THIS PUP GET TO BE YOUR MASTER?" the clown shouted.

"Initialized... activation... imprinting." she said weakly.

"What does that mean?" the man with the glasses asked.

"I programmed Nemu to be completely loyal to whomever activated her. Like parental imprinting. I wanted to upload some more programs into her before I could fully activate her. But this... punk!... beat me to it! She now thinks he's her master!"

"So?" the snake-man said. "Just wipe her memory and start over."

"It's not that simple, you fool! The programming is absolute. As long as he is alive she will see him as her master, and vice-versa." the clown said. "Which means he has to die first, and I would like to experiment on him before that."

"No! You cannot!" Nemu cried out.

"SHUT UP!" the clown shouted, slamming Nemu's head against the wall. "I didn't program you to be defiant!"

"Leave her alone!" Shinji shouted, struggling in the snake-man's grip.

"Aizen, your little project will have to be put on hold for a minute. Do me a favor and stick that loss in a cell somewhere while I take my precious little Nemu apart." the clown said as the man with the glasses moved up to help restrain Shinji.

"NO!!" Shinji shouted as he flayed out his hand, grabbing the mini-sword on the table and waved it wildly, bringing it up to stab the man with the glasses in the stomach.

At that moment, everything changed.

The crystal bladed sword with the advanced circuits activated, glowing and pulsing with unusual energy, then exploding with power that knocked everyone off their feet.

Shinji felt his body nearly rip apart as a strange foreign energy entered his body, reaching into every level of his body, touching every cell from the hair on his head to the toe nails.

The dark force energy wave died down and Shinji managed to regain his vision. The first thing he noticed was that the man with the glasses whom he had stabbed was now lying on the ground, his black robes now pure white, the sword that he had been wearing now gone. The clown-faced man, who Shinji assumed was Mayuri Kurotsuchi from the way he was talking about being Nemu's creator, was now lying across the room imbedded in the wall. Nemu herself was lying on the ground and slowly recovering. The snake-man who had been holding him previously was now by the man in the white robe.

"You... what... Captain Aizen! Your... your powers are... gone." he gasped, then looked up to glare at Shinji. "Why you filthy..." the snake-man gasped as he leaped at Shinji.

Shinji quickly reacted, moving faster than he thought possible, and stabbed the snake-man in the gut.

"I'm sorry!" Shinji said as the mini-sword glowed again. "Uh-oh."

Again, the dark force energies exploded and penetrated Shinji's body. But this time, Shinji could see where the energy was coming from. They were coming from the snake-man he had just stabbed.

The dark energy exploded from the snake-man's body and surged into his own. The second it did, Shinji felt stronger, more energized, more alive.

The energy wave passed as the snake-man, now wearing a pure white robe, dropped to the floor next to his unconscious associate.

Shinji dropped the blade, which had no blood on it, and stared at his shaking hands. It was then that he noticed something else. His plugsuit was gone, replaced by the clothes of a Soul Reaper: a black Shihakuso that was tailor-made for him. It fit perfectly, from the shirt and jacket, to the pants, down to the black boots on his feet. Hanging on his hips were a pair of swords, one long and one short.

"What... what happened? What did I do? Why did... I don't understand any of this!" he said in a frightened tone before taking off in a dead run towards the nearest set of stairs he could find.

He ran hard, up the stairs and through another set of laboratories, until he was outside of the Twelfth Division headquarters.

All around him, the buildings and scenery, which included the bushes and trees, all looked like it had been stylized to mimic the feudal era of Japan. Which would explain why he now looked like a samurai.

Shinji's first impulse was to run far away and find a place to hide in order to sort this out, only to pause as he remembered something he had left back in the lab. To be more precise.. Someone.

_Nemu!_ He gasped as turned around to go back inside.

Within seconds he was back inside the hidden laboratory. The two men in white robes were still lying on the floor. Mayuri was still unconscious and imbedded in the wall. And on the ground right in front of him, in a sit-up position was Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"Nemu! Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am unharmed." she said.

Shinji quickly helped her up and looked at her. Nemu quickly noticed this.

"Ikari-sama? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry, Nemu!" he said to her.

"For what?" she asked.

"For leaving you behind. For running out on you like that. I promise I won't do that again!"

"You are... concerned for me?" she asked.

Shinji was stunned. "Of course! I mean... well... technically you're my responsibility now, so..."

Nemu just looked at Shinji, a strange feeling of warmth filling her cheeks.

"I promise I won't leave you behind again." he stated firmly.

"I... thank you, captain." she said.

Shinji looked at her strangely. "Captain? Why are you calling me Captain?"

"Because you are now a captain in Soul Society." she stated.

"I'm... WHAT?" he gasped.

Nemu looked down at the crystal-bladed sword Shinji had dropped. "That sword is one of Mayuri-sama's inventions. It was originally designed to transfer the spiritual energy of a Soul Reaper into another Soul Reaper by means of impalement."

"Really? Wait! _Originally_ designed?" Shinji gasped.

"It was never tested. Until now." she said.

"Oh boy!" he gasped, then looked at Mayuri. "Why would anyone design something like that?"

"I have no information as to his intentions."

"Can you... guess?"

Nemu cocked her head to side for a few seconds.

"It is possible that such a device could have been used to increase the power of a Soul Reaper, by stealing the spiritual energy of another Soul Reaper."

"They were trying to make themselves stronger?" Shinji asked in shock. "By stealing from other Soul Reapers? Their own kind?"

"So it would seem. And as you have taken both the power of Captain Aizen and Vice-Captain Ichimaru, you now possess more than adequate power to be a Soul Reaper Captain, the strongest level of Soul Reaper in Soul Society."

"But why would..." Shinji suddenly paused in mid-thought as a small beeping sounded through the air. "What is that?"

Nemu went over to one of the unconscious men in white and pulled a small communicator from their robes.

"It is a distress call. A class of academy students are under attack in the human world. Several casualties have already been reported." Nemu said, holding the device to her ear.

"What?" Shinji gasped. "How many students are left?"

"Unknown. According to the message, not more than a dozen or so." she said, pulling the device away, the call having ended.

"We have to help them!" he said with a sudden burst of confidence. He then paused. "_Can_ we help them?"

"You are now a Captain-level Soul Reaper. You possess the power to save them. If you are willing, there is a way." Nemu said as she went over to the wall and pulled a strange looking sword from a small rack. The sword itself looked like a straight-bladed Chinese fighting sword. The blade was silver, the handle was black and the guard looked like a four-point diamond. "This is a special zanpakuto that will enable us to travel to the human world." she said.

"Okay." Shinji said, having accepted a lot in a short amount of time. "If you're right about these new powers, then... we don't have any time to lose." he stated.

Nemu gripped the sword tightly with her left hand, and pounded the handle with her right. The blade hummed as she thrust it forward, piercing the very air as if it were a giant marshmallow. The hole around the blade twisted and swirled, until it reformed into a small wooden doorway. The door slid to the side, revealing an opening passage through it.

"I'll go first." Shinji said. "If you're right, and I am a Soul Reaper Captain... then I'll be able to handle whatever's out there."

Nemu nodded as Shinji quickly passed through the portal, followed diligently by Nemu.

The portal closed and vanished as Mayuri started coming around.

"Oh... what happened?" Mayuri gasped as he looked around his damaged lab. "Where is the stupid construct and that punk kid who... who are you?" he suddenly ask as a delicate figure emerged from the shadows. "What are you doing with that... wait! Wait! Get away from AHHH!" he shouted as the crystal-bladed spirit energy-stealing sword he had developed was plunged into his chest.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Nemu appeared in the human world and quickly sighted a group of young Soul Reapers who had been cornered by a group of large, vicious Hollows.

"Nemu, how good are your fighting skills?" Shinji asked as he pulled his swords and holding them up.

"Mayuri-sama has not taught me how to handle a zanpakuto." she said.

"Great! So even if I gave you my swords you wouldn't be able to use them." he said. _Hmm. Where did these swords come from anyway?_ He wondered.

"I would not. However, I am knowledgeable of hand-to-hand combat and possess enhanced physical prowess capable of matching a Hollow."

Shinji looked at her incredulously. "You can fight these things hand-to-hand?"

"If it is necessary."

"Alright. Then... protect the students. I'll deal with the Hollows."

"Yes, Captain." she said before Shinji could correct her.

Turning his attention towards the Hollows, Shinji leaped at the giant monsters, instantly gaining their attention as he slashed them from behind with his swords. Having been an Eva-pilot Shinji was not scared of facing a group of giant monsters. Smaller monsters than the Angels, and without his Eva. Regardless, he had often felt like he was fighting the Angels without benefit of Eva. And that was how he felt now as he as he felt his body move faster, jump higher and hit harder than he could ever have imagined.

_This Is Incredible!_ He thought as he leaped into the air to slash another Hollow across his mask. _It's like one of Kensuke's video games!_ He thought as the Hollow vanished.

While Shinji was leaping around like a superhero battling the giant monsters, the academy students and their instructor were just staring at him in shock.

"Who... who is that?" academy student Momo Hinamori asked.

"I don't know. I don't recognize him." instructor Shuhei Hisage said.

"Whoever he is, he's incredible!" academy student Izuru Kira gasped.

Suddenly, a reddish Hollow about ten feet tall appeared behind them and attacked.

"AH!" Momo cried out.

Before the Hollow could attack, a sphere of energy flew in and blasted the Hollow to pieces. The girl gasped as a svelte figure landed in front of her.

_A woman?_ Momo gasped as the woman turned around to face her.

"Are you injured?" Nemu asked.

"N-No." Momo said, staring at the beautiful Soul Reaper before her.

"That is good. Stay behind me until my captain has dispatched the rest of the Hollows." she said as she fired off another Kido-blast at another Hollow.

Shinji pushed himself harder and cut down the last of the Hollows, moving so fast everything around him seemed to stand still.

He landed on the ground next to Nemu and the twelve students who were still alive.

"Is everyone alright?" Shinji asked.

"Uh... yeah. But... who are you?" Shuhei asked the young Soul Reaper.

"I'm Shinji. You've already met Nemu." he said.

"Are you... a Captain?" Momo asked.

Shinji turned to the cute girl with the two buns in her hair. "Uh... you could say that."

Izuru and his friend, Renji Abari, just looked at each other in confusion. To them this guy seemed like a rookie, like them, but his power was incredible. He had defeated nearly a dozen giant Hollows by himself and he hadn't even broken a sweat. He didn't even look tired.

_Who is this guy?_ They thought in unison.

"Nemu, can you open a portal back to Soul Society?" Shinji asked the young woman.

"Yes, Captain." Nemu said as she pulled the sword from her back.

Within seconds, the portal was opened and the 12 academy students were through it and back to Soul Society.

Nemu and Shinji lingered though.

"Shinji-sama?" Nemu asked.

"I don't want to go back, Nemu. If I do... I could be in big trouble." Shinji said.

"Do you wish to stay?"

Shinji paused and thought about that. "No. I don't know what the punishment for stealing the powers of a Soul Reaper is going to be, but... I can't run away from this. I don't want to go back, but... if I don't... no. I have to go back and face the consequences of what I've done."

"Understood, Captain. But you will not face them alone." she said.

"Nemu..." Shinji said with a pleasant smile.

"My purpose is to serve you, my captain. Whatever happens... I will stand with you."

For some reason, that made Shinji feel better.

The pair interlaced their fingers as they walked through the portal.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I can't believe this!" Shinji groaned. "Will this paper work never end?" he asked as he stared at the stacks of paper before him on his desk.

"Another set of request papers have just arrived, Captain." Nemu said as she walked into the office.

"Let me guess: application requests to join the Fifth Company?"

"Affirmative."

Shinji looked at the woman. "Nemu, you don't have to say 'affirmative' all the time. You can be casual about it. Just say 'yes' or 'alright' or even 'sure'."

"Affir--yes, Shinji-sama." she corrected herself.

Shinji sighed as he shook his head. It had been three months since their rescue of the academy students from the Hollows and Shinji had slowly been able to break his dear lieutenant of her almost rigid mannerisms.

When the pair returned to Soul Society to face the consequences of their actions, they expected to be taken into custody, questioned, and even examined.

They were naturally shocked to find that not only were they welcomed back as heroes, they were credited with foiling not one, but two conspiracies. The first from Mayuri Kurotsuchi to steal spirit energy from other Soul Reapers, the second from Captain Aizen and Vice-Captain Gin Ichimaru for their attempted coups of Soul Society.

What was more, the person who revealed these plots to the 13 Guard Companies and the Council of 46, turned out to be none other than Yui Ikari.

Having come through a similar portal like Shinji had, Yui was somehow separated from Eva 01 but was only a weak ectoplasmic entity in the shape of her human self. In this weakened state however, she was only able to watch her son interact with Nemu and the others, until the crystal-bladed sword released two different energy waves that caused her to temporarily become solid and visible. Right after Shinji and Nemu had left to go to the living world, Yui picked up the sword and stabbed Mayuri in the chest, causing his Soul Reaper powers to be transferred to her. This made her whole and completely solid, but also made her a Captain-level Soul Reaper like her son.

She tied up the trio and quickly left to find someone who could help her.

She was fortunate that the first person she ran in to was Captain Retsu Unohana of the Fourth Division. Yui was able to convince Retsu of what had happened, and Retsu informed the Captain General of the First Division of the Guard Company's.

Once the other Captains had been assembled, they were naturally skeptical of Yui's claims that one of their own was trying to overthrow Soul Society. Mayuri had been easy to prove, as the crystal-bladed sword he had created bore his signature, but an investigation had to be conducted into Aizen's accusation. Yui was able to find it though, by locating the plans for the experimental Hollows that Gin Ichimaru was supposed to have destroyed.

With this evidence in hand, the other Captains immediately voted to replace Aizen and Mayuri with Yui Ikari and her son, Shinji.

They were able to do this since 1-both Aizen and Mayuri had completely lost their Soul Reaper powers, along with Gin Ichimaru, and 2-the report from Shuhei Hisage stated that both Shinji and Nemu had saved their lives from the Hollow attack.

Shinji literally became the youngest captain in Soul Society history, taking over as Captain of the Fifth Division, while his mother, who smothered the boy with hugs and kisses once he returned to Soul Society, became the new head of the Science and Research Division of Soul Society.

Shinji naturally chose Nemu as his lieutenant, who humbly accepted.

Their reputation spread like wildfire throughout the Seireitei, and even into the Rukongai.

Also, what nobody knew was that because of their actions, Aizen wasn't able to create any more new and powerful Hollows that would kill any other Soul Reapers in the future, such as Miyako Shiba, wife to Kaien Shiba, Vice Captain of the Thirteenth Division, which would have lead to his death as well at the hands of Rukia Kuchiki. Yui was also able to create a vaccine to save the life of Hisana, who was Rukia's older sister who had not seen her for years. This gained her the eternal thanks of Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth Division.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(_**AN**_: I know that when Rukia and Renji entered the academy together Hisana was already dead, but I couldn't help think how sad that was, so I decided to change that little detail to her simply being sick and bed-ridden)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Since then the Fifth Division had many academy students clamoring to be admitted to their ranks, which Shinji had crafted as a type of bodyguard unit.

And in that time, Shinji and Nemu had grown considerably closer.

"Is there anything else, Captain?" Nemu asked once the paperwork was completed.

"Actually, there is, Nemu. Rangiku and Isane came by while you were out. They wanted to know if you would join them for drinks later tonight." Shinji said as he dropped the last paper onto the stack.

Nemu bristled at this.

"They came to see you?" she asked.

"Actually, they came to see you." Shinji said. "I told them I'm mention it to you."

"I cannot go. I have work to complete." Nemu said.

Shinji narrowed his eyes. "Nemu, we just finished the paperwork and the new cadets got finished with their training hours ago. You should go out with the other Vice-Captains. Get to know them better."

"I... am not interested." she said.

"Why not? They're good people."

"I see little point in social interactions when I have responsibilities to my captain and my division."

"Social interaction isn't going to kill you, Nemu." he said, then paused when he realized something. "You... don't want to go out, do you?" Shinji suddenly said.

Nemu hung her head. "I do not."

Shinji smiled. "I'm proud of you, Nemu."

"Proud?" the woman asked.

"You made a decision on your own. You didn't need me to tell you what to do. You decided you didn't want to go, so you didn't. I'd call that progress."

Nemu smiled at her captain's praise. She then noticed how tired and exhausted he seemed.

"You have been working too hard these last few days, Captain." Nemu said.

"Yeah. The paper work is boring, and exhausting. I've had to attend a few special meetings with the other Captains. There's been the training to fully master my Bankai. The new recruits are overly eager to prove themselves against the Hollows, which just leads to more paperwork. And yesterday I had to help mom clear out the Twelfth Division of her perverted lunatic science officers. For a bunch of perverts they built some pretty deadly weapons."

He said as Nemu came over and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Nemu what are you doing?"

"Comforting my captain." she said.

"Nemu, you don't have to..."

"My purpose is to serve my Captain, the person who activated me. That is you, Shinji-sama." she said as she trailed her hands down to gently rub his chest.

"That doesn't mean you're my... you don't have to do this."

"You once told me that I should make my own choices. And I choose... to comfort my master."

Shinji's face fell as he heard this. He did tell her that she could choose, but this seemed more in line with her programming of loyalty and service to the one who activated her. Still... it was nice that in her own way, she chose to be with him.

"You mean, instead of going out with the other Vice-Captains?"

"My master takes precedence over my social needs."

"Nemu, for the last time, I'm not your master. You are my friend, my partner, my lieutenant." he said. "You should have a life outside of the Fifth Division."

"I... don't want that life."

"You don't?" he asked, turning to face the beautiful young woman directly. "Why? Why would you sacrifice your own happiness, your own life just to stay and take care of me?"

Nemu stared Shinji directly into his deep blue eyes as her hand rose up to caress his cheek.

"Because... I... love you." she said in a quiet tone.

"You... what?" he gasped.

"I... love you, Shinji-kun." she said. "In the short time we have known each other, you have cared for and protected me. You have treated me as an equal and a friend. You have valued my opinions and made strides to see me grow as your lieutenant and as an individual." she said with a kind smile. "How can I not fall in love with a man who puts the well-being of myself before his own?" she said

Shinji felt his own cheeks glow as the beautiful woman leaned in and slowly closed her eyes.

His own actions seemed to mimic her own, feeling both a physical and emotional attraction to the woman he regarded as more than a friend and lieutenant. As their lips met, Shinji reflected on how perfect this woman was.

Her soft green eyes he could get lost in forever. Her long silk-like hair that was like a waterfall he could spend hours running his fingers through. Her skin was as soft and flawless as that of a newborn baby. Her body as sexy as any he had ever seen. And her heart, her soul, pure and untainted despite her origins.

Their lips moved away from each other as they stared into each others eyes.

"I've wanted this for so long, Nemu-chan." he said in a whisper to her. "To be with someone who could love me.. as I love them."

Nemu smiled as she moved from behind Shinji and pulled him up to his feet.

"You need your sleep, captain." she said. "I will ensure that you are not disturbed."

"How are you going to do that?" he asked as she lead him back to his room.

"I will stay with you the entire night." she smiled.

Shinji slept soundly that night, curled up in bed with Nemu as his pillow. The lovely lieutenant gently stroking his hair as he slept.

Outside his room, a certain Twelfth Division captain smiled.

_I wonder how many grandchildren they'll give me?_ Yui wondered before walking back towards her own Division.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Nemu were married a short time later, much to the disappointment of many a female Soul Reaper, including some of the other lieutenants. With Yui's help Nemu was able to give the Twelfth Division Captain nearly a half-dozen grandchildren, who all eventually transferred to other divisions instead of their father's.

Nemu remained by Shinji's side for the rest of her life, loving and caring for him as more than a wife and lieutenant. Shinji remained one of the Soul Society's most powerful captains for more than a millennium, eventually retiring and passing on his title to his youngest son, named Kaworu.

He was remembered for many great accomplishments, including the brokering of a peace between Soul Society and the Quincy Archers.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone liked this newest story I've been working to complete and upload as soon as I could. It involves one of the, in my opinion, sexiest and most abused characters in the Bleach world, Nemu Kurotsuchi.

And yes, anyone who reads this story may realize that what happened in this story takes place several decades before the start of the original Bleach storyline. I figured it was the best way to do this story, sort of have Nemu and Shinji get together right from the start and save Nemu from being abused by Mayuri at all. Teleporting Shinji and his mother into the 'past' so to speak, seemed like the best way to do it.

Next Story: Shinji becomes the 'pet' of Yachiru Kusajishi, and helps to save Rukia's life from execution. (Will probably be done mostly for humor, not romance)


	2. Rukia

_**YACHIRU'S PET**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Bleach.

Summary: Shinji gets teleported to the Soul Society by the 12th Angel, only to get found by Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi, who turn him into a Soul Reaper, but also Yachiru's pet.

Pretty much a response to Invincible Shinji's _Romance Fanfic Challenge_.

Author's Notes: I should have stated this beforehand, but part of my 'Shinji's Lieutenant' one-shot story was inspired from Epsilon Zeta's story "Shunpo to the future!" I just realized that I didn't put that shout-out in beforehand.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been a boring day so far for the imposing man named Kenpachi Zaraki and his lieutenant, the child-like Yachiru Kusajishi.

Zaraki was a tall, muscular man with an eyepatch over his right eye, his long black hair was spiked up with little bells on the ends of each spike, and a huge scar on the left side of his space. He was dressed in a black and white Soul Reaper's uniform that had the kanji for '11' on the back with his sword hanging on his belt. Hanging off of his back was a child by the name of Yachiru. She had pink-hair and rosy cheeks, and was dressed in the black and white robes of a Soul Reaper.

"So... when do you think they'll get here, Kenny?" the girl asked.

"Don't know. But they have to come by this way sooner or later."

"You sure?" she huffed. "This is boring."

"Better than trying to look for them." the larger man groaned.

"I wish I had a pet. I wish I had some candy. I wish something would happen soon!" she whined.

Suddenly, as if in response to her wish, a small portal opened up and forcefully dropped a young man in a blue and white bodysuit onto the roof at their feet. This naturally got Yachiru's attention.

"Hey, Kenny, look!" Yachiru cried, tugging on the man's hair and pointing to the boy.

"Huh? Who's this?" Kenpachi asked, turning around to see the boy.

"Who is he Kenny? Who is he?" Yachiru asked.

"Don't know, don't care. Doesn't seem that special." he huffed, gently kicking the boy with his toe.

"Really? He seems strong to me." Yachiru said with a glint in her eye.

"He does huh?" the large man said, still unimpressed.

"Yeah. Hey, Kenny!"

"Yeah?"

"Can I keep him?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, wondering if he had heard her right.

"Can I keep him...as a pet?" she asked

He turned towards the girl as if confused. "You want to keep this kid... as a pet?"

"Yeah! I think he'd make a cute pet!" she bubbled.

He nudged the boy with his foot again. "I think this kid's still alive. You want him as a pet?"

"Yeah. Especially if you turn him into a Soul Reaper!"

"And how do I do that exactly?"

"Well... I think you have to first stab him in the chest, I think." she said, her finger in her mouth like she was thinking.

SHUNK!

"AAAAHHHHH!!" Shinji cried out, instantly conscious and in pain.

"Okay, then what?" Zaraki asked, uninterested in the boys desperate pleas for help.

"In think you gotta pump your power into him, through the sword." Yachiru said.

"Oh is that all?" he said as he removed his eyepatch for a second, sending a massive amount of spirit energy into Shinji's body. His thinking was that if he was going to create a suitable pet for Yachiru, it should be as powerful as possible. However, since Zaraki had immense spiritual energy, which was being constantly eaten by the special eyepatch he wore, his removal of the patch surged a frightening amount of energy into Shinji's body, ripping him apart and reforming him at the same time.

Within seconds, the massive energy field was gone and in its place was a panting, gasping and totally shocked Shinji Ikari, dressed neck to toe in the black uniform of the Soul Reaper with the kanji for 11 on his back.

"Wha... what happened?" Shinji asked, his hands shaking and his heart racing like a hummingbird on speed at what had just happened to him.

"YIPPIE! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Yachiru cried as she clamped onto his arm.

"AH! W-who are you?" he asked the girl.

"I'm Yachiru Kusajishi and you're my new pet." she said as she climbed up his arm and onto his head, holding onto it like she was a wrap-around doll.

"I'm... your what?" Shinji gasped, still confused.

"My new pet!" she said again.

"Pet? As in... like a dog or something?"

"Yup!"

"Uh... I don't think so." Shinji said, shaking his head.

"I DO think so." a gruff voice exclaimed.

Shinji looked up and stared at the very large and VERY scary man glaring down at him.

"Yachiru wants you to be her new pet, so you're gonna be her new pet, understand?" he said, hefting his sword up and then bringing it straight down, stopping an inch in front of Shinji's face.

"Y-Y-Yes, sir." Shinji gasped out weakly.

"YAY! I GOT A NEW PET!" Yachiru cheered, jumping up and down on Shinji's head.

Zaraki grinned, noticing that the boy didn't wet himself when he nearly brought his sword down into his skull. He had no way of knowing that Shinji's bladder was in fact empty.

"But... who are you?" Shinji asked the tall man.

"Oh. Right. I'm Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the 11th Division, the elite combat division of the Soul Society." he said with a malicious grin.

"And I'm Yachiru Kusajishi, assistant captain of the 11th Squad, and your new master!" the girl with the pink hair said.

Shinji quirked an eyebrow at that. _She's either crazy, or has had too much sugar._ "Uh... Miss?"

"Master!" she corrected him.

"Master... aren't you a little young to be the assistant captain of a combat division?" he asked.

"She's a lot older than you, kid. Trust me on that." Zaraki said.

"Uh... okay." Shinji said, still not understanding what was going on. He then noticed the blade at his hip. He gripped the handle and pulled the sword out.

"Huh. Pretty short zanpaku-to." Zaraki said, looking at the finely polished fifteen-inch blade.

"It's like a large knife." Yachiru said. "Hey! Pump some spiritual energy into it!"

"Uh... okay." Shinji said. "How do I do that?"

"Just think about doing it, like... imaging you're pushing out water from inside the glass." Zaraki said, quickly wondering where that poetic drivel came from.

"Okay." He said, his eyes glowing as he pumped energy into his sword. The small sword suddenly glowed and transformed into a four foot sword with a dragon-shaped handle and a tuft of white hair around the handle guard.

"Okay, now _that's_ a sword!" Kenpachi grinned.

"Wowie!" Yachiru said as she stared at the large weapon, which Shinji seemed to handle with ease.

"Hmm. Must be your _shikai_ form." the large man said.

"My what?" Shinji asked.

"It's a second-stage energy release form that your sword takes. That short sword you had a minute ago was it's sealed form. This is your swords second power form." he explained. "Heh. I'd love to see what your _bankai_ form is. Must be spectacular." he grinned.

Suddenly, Kenpachi felt a trio of energies heading towards their location. Yachiru and Shinji felt it too.

The trio consisted of Ichigo Kurosaki, the orange-haired substitute Soul Reaper, Ganju Shiba, the talented fireworks expert, and Hanataro Yamada, Soul Reaper of the 4th Division. But it was Ichigo's spiritual energy that attracted Kenpachi's attention the most.

"THEY'RE HERE!" he grinned as his spiritual pressure exploded.

Yachiru and Shinji just looked at the man, aware of his powers but seemingly unaffected by it.

The same could not be said of the trio who had just arrived.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Ganju shouted, almost on his knees.

"That... pressure... it... can't be..." Hanataro gasped, flat on his stomach.

"Hanataro... what is it?" Ichigo asked.

"It's... a captain." he croaked.

"That's a Soul Reaper captain's spiritual pressure?" he asked.

Kenpachi leaped off the rooftops and quickly attacks Ichigo, who quickly sends Ganju and Hanataro on their way to rescue Rukia.

"Greetings Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the 11th Division." the spiky haired man said. "I believe you already met some of my subordinates."

"You mean Ikkaku Madarame." Ichigo said. "He said you'd be looking for me. But I don't have time for this! I came to rescue Rukia and I'm gonna do that!" Ichigo shouted.

"Rukia?" Kenpachi asked.

"Rukia Kuchiki! The Soul Reaper who's gonna be executed in a few short days!" he shouted.

"Kuchiki? As in Captain Kuchiki? What of her?"

"I'm here to save her!" he shouted again. "And if I have to fight every single Soul Reaper, and Captain, in this place to do it, I Will!"

"Heh. I like your spirit kid. Let's do this!" Kenpachi grinned and leapt at him.

High above the pair, Shinji and Yachiru were watching and listening to this. It naturally got Shinji curious as to what they were talking about.

"He's here to save someone who is going to be executed?" he asked. "Is she a friend of his?"

"I guess so." Yachiru said, uninterested in who she was.

"So... he came here... to save a friend. And he's been fighting every other... Soul Reaper... in this place to save her. That's... pretty noble." he said.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey! I've got an idea!" Yachiru suddenly shouted.

"What?"

"Let's go break Ruky-Ruky out of jail!" she shouted.

"Huh?" he gasped.

"Come on, come on, uh... what's your name?" she asked.

_She makes me her pet and doesn't ask my name before now? Great owner!_ He thought sarcastically. "My name is Shinji Ikari."

"Hmm... alright, Puppy-Kun, gets go!" she shouted.

_Puppy-kun? She gives me a nickname after knowing my real name?_ "Uh... that's not my name."

"It is now!" she chirped happily.

Seeing that this was potentially a losing battle, Shinji decided to just appease the girl.

"So, which way?" he asked.

"Ummm... that way!" she said, pointing away to the West.

"Uh... shouldn't we find the stairs?"

"Nah! Too much time. You can just jump! Jump Jump Jump!" she shouted.

"Uh... no I can't!" he said.

"Yes, You, Can!" she snapped, radiating a dark aura that made Shinji leap into the air.

Shinji leaped across the rooftops of the Seireitei with an ease and energy he had never known. It was freaking him out as well.

_WHAT THE HELL DID THAT LUNATIC DO TO ME??_ Shinji mentally screamed as he hopscotched from rooftop to rooftop as easily as if he was walking along the ground. _This shouldn't be possible! This IS impossible, and I'm doing it!_

A few minutes later, after Yachiru succeeded in getting them lost, Shinji takes over and heads to the Repentance Cell, which his new 'master' tells him is the tallest tower in the area. He groaned when she said that, wondering how you could get lost trying to find such an obvious landmark.

When they arrived at the entrance to the Repentance Cell, the two guards present stopped him.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" the guard asked.

"We're here for Rukia." Shinji said.

"Who are you?" the second guard asked.

"Hey, Bubbles!" Yachiru shouted as she poked her head out from behind Shinji's back.

"A-Assistant Captain Kusajishi?" the two guards gasped.

"Yup! We need the girl you got!" Yachiru said.

"But... we have strict orders not to let her out until her execution!" the first guard said.

"Oh, this is taking too long. Just knock them aside and go inside, Puppy-Kun." Yachiru whispered to Shinji.

_Again with the Puppy-Kun!_ Shinji thought as he moved towards the door.

While Shinji had respect for various authority figures, such as guards, he was more fearful of the little girl on his back. The guards attacked, but Shinji easily knocked them back with a wave of his hand, the guards striking the wall on either side of the cell door.

_Whoa! Am I that strong? _He gasped as he looked at his fist.

Shaking off the incident, Shinji pushes the door open with incredible ease and went inside.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" he shouted.

From the shadows emerged a lovely young woman with raven-black hair and dark eyes, a stray lock of hair running down her face between her eyes. She was dressed in a white robe with a red collar around her neck.

_Whoa. She's beautiful._ Shinji thought. "Are you Rukia?" he asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" Rukia asked, noting his 11th Squad outfit.

"I'm Shinji Ikari." he said with a small bow.

_He's handsome._ She thought. "Why have you come?"

"Uh..."

"Hello Ruky-Ruky!" Yachiru shouted, popping her head out from behind Shinji.

"A-Assistant Captain Kusajishi?" Rukia gasped when she saw the young pink-haired girl.

"Yup, Yup! Were here to spring you!" she shouted.

"Spring me? But why?"

"It has to do with someone named Ichigo Kurosaki." Shinji said.

"What? Ichigo's here?" Rukia gasped.

"Yes. He's fighting Captain Zaraki."

"WHAT?! KENPACHI ZARAKI? IS HE INSANE?" she shouted.

"Which one?" Shinji muttered.

"Hey! Be nice, Puppy-Kun!" Yachiru said, poking his cheek.

"Puppy-Kun?" Rukia asked.

"Long story." Shinji said with a grimace.

"Pick her up and let's go." Yachiru ordered.

_Sigh_. "Alright." Shinji said as he walked over to Rukia and quickly picked her up in his arms, bridal style.

_Whoa! I couldn't tell before, but his spiritual pressure is strong!_ Rukia said as they stepped outside the Repentance Cell. The second he did, Rukia felt her body constrict, like something heavy had just sat itself down upon her chest. _Incredible! Inside the Repentance Cell all my senses were being hindered, I could barely feel anything. But outside... this boy's spiritual pressure is immense! Being this close to him is almost suffocating! He feels as strong as a Soul Reaper Captain!!_

Shinji focused his senses and leapt away from the Repentance Cell as Ganju and Hanataro arrive.

_Who is this boy?_ She wondered as they flew through the air.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Within a few seconds the pair were standing on the roof overlooking the fight between Ichigo and Zaraki.

The instant Rukia saw them, she gasped.

"HEY ITCHY!" Yachiru shouted to the orange-haired Soul Reaper.

"Huh?" Ichigo shouted, barely avoiding Zaraki's sword for the tenth time.

"I got a present for you!" she shouted, nudging Shinji towards them.

Shinji dropped down a long way to the ground with Rukia in his arms and Yachiru on his back. The second Ichigo saw Rukia he freaks.

"RUKIA!" he shouted.

"ICHIGO!" she shouted.

"Huh?" Kenpachi asks as he looks up. "What the heck is... Oh. Oh, I get it. Very good, Yachiru. Incentive."

"Incentive?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Yeah. If you beat Kenny, which won't happen, you get Ruky-Ruky!" Yachiru said, pointing to the girl. "If you lose, then my puppy gets her."

"WHAT?" Ichigo shouted.

"What?" Shinji gasped.

"What?" Rukia gasped.

"Yup Yup! You get to do her all night if Itchy loses." Yachiru says to Shinji.

Shinji and Rukia look at each other, the boy still holding the girl in his arms. Both blush.

"Uh..." Rukia started to say.

"Well... it's not that you're not pretty..." Shinji started to say.

_Oh my god, he's interested!_ Ichigo groaned. _Not that I care who Rukia dates or anything, but I came here to save her, so... _"Okay. That's It! You're DEAD!" Ichigo shouted as he lunged at Kenpachi.

"Big talk, little boy!" Kenpachi grinned as he hefted his sword again.

Shinji leaped back up to the roof, still holding Rukia with Yachiru on his back, hoping to avoid the battling pair.

"Go Kenny!" Yachiru shouted from the edge of the roof.

"This is insane! Ichigo can't defeat Zaraki!" Rukia said.

"Why not?" Shinji asked.

"Because Kenpachi Zaraki is the Captain of the 11th Division! He's never been defeated!" she said.

"Really?" he asked.

Rukia looked at him strangely.

"You didn't know? How long have you been a Soul Reaper?"

"About ten minutes, actually." he said sheepishly.

Rukia stared at Shinji with incredibly wide-eyes. "WHAT?!"

"I don't know how I got here, but one minute I was piloting my Eva when it got swallowed by the 12th Angel, then next I was here on this roof, with a sword through my chest. That big, scary guy, Kenpachi, actually stabbed me and then asked what to do next. Then this girl with pink hair tells him to pump spirit energy into me, and the next thing I know... I'm like this." he said, waving his hand up and down his Shihakuso-clothed body.

_That's just how I transferred my powers to Ichigo!_ Rukia thought. _Though, it's obvious that Captain Zaraki has much more spiritual energy than I did. Immensely more. _

"And on top of that, Yachiru is calling me her pet, and Zaraki insists that I do it to make her happy. And if what you're telling me is true about him, then... well, I'm pretty much Dog-Boy for... how long do Soul Reapers live?"

"Captain General Yamamoto has been alive for about 30,000 years."

"Oh, Boy!"

"But... you were alive when you came here, so you're just like Ichigo. Though I'm not sure this qualifies." she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well... Soul Reapers are dead. They were once people who passed into the Soul Society after they died. When Ichigo was attacked in the human world, I tried to give him some of my Soul Reaper powers to fight this Hollow that was attacking his family, but instead... he got all of them. I was left powerless, but at the same time... well, my life in the human world wasn't that bad, but I got branded a traitor in Soul Society for what I did." she explained.

"Which is why you were going to be executed." he exclaimed.

"Yes." she replied.

"But... that makes no sense. You were trying to help him out, which sounds like your job anyway, so how does that make you a traitor?" he asked.

"Giving a human the powers of a Soul Reaper is illegal in Soul Society." she explained.

"Which probably means... Zaraki's going to get in trouble if anyone finds out about what he did to me. But... wait! You weren't in Soul Society when it happened."

"It doesn't matter. It is still a crime, a betrayal of Soul Society's laws."

_I'm not liking this Soul Society too much._ He thought. "So... what if Ichigo wins?"

"No one's ever beaten Zaraki before." Rukia said. "11th Division is the best combat unit in Soul Society and Zaraki is captain of the squad for a reason."

"Okay. Well don't worry. I won't make you uphold your end of the bet."

"Huh?"

"Yachiru made the bet, not you, so..."

"Oh. Uh... thank you."

"Like I said, it's not that you're not pretty, it's just... I'd never force someone else to be with me."

Rukia looked at Shinji and felt a little sad. It was then that both of them realized that Shinji had been holding her in his arms the entire time.

"Oh. Sorry." he said as he set her back down on her own feet. "Here." he said, reaching up and taking hold of her collar, breaking it.

"Oh. Thank you." she said, rubbing her now free neck.

"You're welcome. Though I should probably have one myself." he muttered.

A massive explosion of spiritual energy erupted from the dark corridors of the buildings as Kenpachi and Ichigo threw everything they had into one final strike. Rukia was nearly knocked off the side of the building, only to be caught by Shinji.

Yachiru tugged on Shinji's sleeve and pulled the both of them back down to the ground.

"What happened?" Shinji asked.

"Looks like you get to keep Ruky-Ruky." Yachiru said.

"Uh... I do?" Shinji gasped.

On the ground lay the unconscious prone figures of Kenpachi Zaraki and Ichigo Kurosaki.

"It looks like a draw." Rukia said, noting that both of them were still breathing.

"No! Kenny won! Itchy went down first! Ruky-Ruky is your bitch now!"

WHAP! Shinji quickly slammed his hand over Yachiru's mouth.

"Ms Yachiru, please! Such language isn't appropriate for someone your age!"

"MMMPH! MMMMHHHHPPPPA!!" she screamed. CHOMP!

"OUCH!" Shinji shouted. "You Bit Me!"

"Your hand was over my mouth!" Yachiru shouted.

"Your mouth was being very dirty!"

"I Couldn't Breath!"

"You're Dead! What Do You Care About Breathing?!" he argued.

"Oh, never mind." Yachiru said as she walked over to Ichigo and bowed deeply to him. "Thank you, Itchy, for giving Kenny a good fight!" she said before walking over to Kenpachi and lifted him onto her back. "I'll take Kenny home." Yachiru said.

"What about Ichigo and Ms Rukia?" Shinji asked.

"Itchy can stay, but Ruky-Ruky's yours. Take her with you."

"But... Ms Yachiru..."

"Master!" she snapped.

"You'd better go. Someone is bound to be along shortly." Rukia said to the boy.

"But... they could be other Soul Reapers who might put you back in your cell." he said.

"And they'll care for Ichigo as well."

"If he came here to rescue you, then he'll be put in jail! Probably with you!"

"Don't worry. I'll take it from here." a new voice said.

The group looked around, but saw no one.

"Down here." the voice said again.

They looked down and saw a black cat.

"Uh... did the cat just talk?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, I did." the cat said in a masculine voice.

"Ooooookay...Who are you?" Shinji asked, looking at the black cat.

"I am Yoruichi Shihouin. I am the one who lead Ichigo here." the cat said. "A very impressive fight I must say. But I'll take care of Ichigo from here on out."

"Are you sure?" Shinji asked.

"Yes." Yoruichi said.

"Uhhhh... but can you..."

"PUPPY!" Yachiru shouted as she leapt away with Kenpachi on her back.

"You'd better go." Yoruichi said to the boy.

"Right." Shinji said, turning to Rukia. "But what about Ms Rukia?" he asked.

"That depends. What are your intentions?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well... I don't want to turn her into the Soul Reapers. They'll execute her."

Yoruichi tilted his head to the side. "Very well. Pick up Ichigo and come with me."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So... where's your dog?" Kenpachi asked as he stared up at the sky.

"I don't know. Probably making puppies with Ruky-Ruky." Yachiru said.

"Actually..." a voice from behind them said. "That hasn't happened yet."

Yachiru and Kenpachi looked over and saw Shinji with Ichigo over his left shoulder, his right arm around Rukia's waist, and a black cat on top of Ichigo.

"Follow us." the cat said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"This Is Fun!" Yachiru shouted as she splashed around in the water.

"What is this place?" Kenpachi asked, the group sitting in the waters of a small pool inside a large underground cavern that was actually beneath The Sokyoku.

"It's a special training room where I used to train with Urahara." the sexy, dark-skinned woman with the long purplish hair said as she leaned back against the rock.

"Mr Hat-an-Clogs?" Ichigo asked, trying not to stare at the woman.

"Yes." she said with a grin. "Oh, is something wrong, Ichigo?"

"Uh...no." he said, looking away.

"Does my nakedness upset you?" she purred as she swam over to him.

"DON'T COME OVER HERE!" he freaked, splashing water wildly.

Across the way, Shinji and Rukia, who were both also naked along with the others, just stared at the commotion the others were causing.

"Is he always like this?" Shinji asked, doing his own not to stare at Rukia.

"Unfortunately. He has this thing about propriety. It's an endearing trait, but... are you not looking at me also?" she asked as she looked over at Shinji.

"Sorry. I just... didn't want to seem like I was overstepping my boundaries." he said.

"It's... alright. I don't mind." she said.

Shinji looked at Rukia as the female Soul Reaper looked back.

It was only the watchful eyes of Yoruichi who noticed the pair.

_Hard to believe that such a small thing could cause such trouble._ Yoruichi thought as she held up the greenish crystal, staring at Shinji and Rukia through it. _I don't know who wants it, or why, but..._ "That's it!" she said aloud.

"Huh?" Shinji gasped.

"What?" Rukia gasped.

"Who?" Ichigo gasped.

"Guys... I have a plan!" Yoruichi grinned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The three men approached the giant scaffolding of the Sokyoku where an injured Rukia Kuchiki sat with her white robe in tatters at the base.

"This is too easy." Kaname Tosen, the blind, dark-skinned captain of the 9th Company said.

"It has to be a trap." Gin Ichimaru, the white-haired snake-like captain of the 3rd Company said.

"Perhaps. But we cannot pass up the opportunity." Sosuke Aizen, the thought-to-have-been-killed, glasses-wearing Captain of the 5th Division said.

"The guards protecting the Repentance Cell said that a mysterious Soul Reaper and the 11th Squad Vice-Captain broke her out." Gin said.

"So where are they?" Tosen asked.

"Right here!" a voice from behind them said.

The three men turned around and noticed a young Soul Reaper with short brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in the robes of the 11th Division, but he looked different. He also felt different.

"Who are you?" Sosuke Aizen asked.

"Shinji Ikari." he replied.

"He's my new puppy!" Yachiru said.

Just then, they noticed they were surrounded by several other people.

The group consisted of Kenpachi Zaraki and his spunky child-like vice-captain. Behind them stood the bald Ikkaku Madarame and somewhat colorful Yumichika Ayasegawa. On the other side of the trio stood Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends: the beautiful Orihime Inoue, the muscular Chad Yasutora, the lean Uryu Ishida, the gruff Ganju Shiba, and the meek Hanataro Yamada.

Off to a third direction stood Yoruichi Shihouin and a group of other odd individuals they didn't expect to see.

Soi Fon, the fierce-looking female Captain of the 2nd Division. Renji Abarai, the red-haired Vice-Captain of the 6th Division. Momo Hinamori, the cute and betrayed-looking Vice-Captain of the 5th Division. Izura Kira, the meek-looking Vice-Captain of the 3rd Division. Shuhei Hisagi, the tough-looking Vice-Captain of the 9th Division.

Towards a fourth direction stood Retsu Unohana, the motherly captain of the 4th Division and her tall and lean Vice-Captain Isane Kotetsu. Next to them was the decrepit-looking Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusin, Captain of the 1st Division and his Vice-Captain, the distinguished looking Chojiro Sasukibe. Behind them stood Toshiro Hitsugaya, the young, white-haired Captain of the 10th Division and his Vice-Captain, the sexy, busty and reddish-haired Rangiku Matsumoto. And behind them, a very large and imposing Sajin Komamura, captain of the 7th Division and his Vice-Captain, the sunglasses-wearing Tetsuzaemon Iba stood.

"Don't you just love our little trap?" Yoruichi asked with a grin.

Gin and Tosen looked shocked at this, while Aizen looked impassive.

"I never would have thought that you would do this, Aizen." Yamamoto said.

"You were responsible for the deaths of the Council of 46." Toshiro said.

"You were responsible for ordering the arrest and execution of Rukia Kuchiki." Renji said.

"You were responsible for the confusion and chaos in Soul Society." Retsu said.

"All... for this." Yoruichi said, holding up the small green sphere.

"Well, if Rukia no longer has the Hogyoku, then there is no reason for Rukia to live." Aizen said as he suddenly leaped at Rukia with superhuman speed.

Shinji was the first one to respond, moving to intercept the man. He managed to get between Rukia and Aizen as the blade from Aizen's sword lanced Shinji's chest.

"SHINJI!" Rukia cried out.

"PUPPY!" Yachiru shouted.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Shinji growled as the sword barely missed his heart.

Yoruichi and Soi Fon were quickly on him, aiming their swords at his throat and heart and pulling him back from. Renji, Shuhei, Toshiro, Ikkaku, and Ichigo were on Tosen and Gin in a second as well.

"It's over Aizen." Yamamoto said.

However, Aizen just smirked. "Did you think I wouldn't come prepared for this?" he asked.

Suddenly, the ground shook as everyone's attention turned to see a trio of large men, actually the gatekeepers of the Seireitei, appeared and started stomping down around on the houses of the Soul Reapers.

"The Gate Keepers?!" Rangiku gasped. "You managed to recruit them?"

From the ridge of the Sokyoku the group watched as Higonyudo, keeper of the Red Hollow Gate, Danzomaru, keeper of the Black Ridge Gate, and Kaiwan, keeper of the Blue Stream Gate, appeared.

"Not only them." Aizen said as the sky suddenly cracked open, allowing dozens of monstrous beings to drop down onto the Soul Reapers.

"Well... this just went from bad to worse really fast." Shunsui Kyoraku, the pink-robe wearing Captain of the 8th Division, and his attractive, librarian-like Vice-Captain Nanao Ise arrived.

"I have to agree." Jushiro Ukitake, the pale-looking Captain of the 13th Division said as he arrived as well.

"Sorry, we're late, old man." Shunsui said to Yamamoto.

The elderly man just twitched and eyebrow as he raised his voice. "SOUL REAPERS, ATTACK!"

Within an instant, the battle between the Soul Reapers and the Hollows was on, Kenpachi the first to leap towards them. Uryu blasted Hollows with his light arrows. Chad blasted Hollows with his Giant Arm. Orihime used her Six-Flower 'fairies' to defend against the Hollows. And everyone else unleashed their swords to battle the Hollows.

While that happened, Aizen, Gin and Tosen were still being restrained.

"We have to do something!" Rukia cried out as the trio of gate-keeping giants started to advance towards the group.

"I know." Shinji said as he watched the ensuing battle. "But what? How?"

_Pilot. _A voice suddenly echoed in his mind. _Call to me, Pilot._ The voice said.

"What?" Shinji asked aloud.

_Call to me, Shinji. Just say... 'Launch, Evangelion' and I will help you._

At his wits end, Shinji grasped his sword and pulled it from his sheath. "Alright. LAUNCH, EVANGELION!"

The sword exploded with power as within seconds, a gigantic purple-colored, horn-headed figure landed right between the ridge everyone was fighting on and the trio of giants that were advancing towards them.

Everyone had stopped fighting, including the Hollows.

"I'll deal with this, if you don't mind." Shinji said as he stepped forward.

"YAY! GO PUPPY-KUN!" Yachiru shouted.

"Puppy-Kun?" Ichigo asked.

"Long Story!" Rukia grimaced.

The Evangelion, mimicking Shinji's movements, quickly struck down the trio of gate-keepers, who were shorter than themselves. But while this was going on, Aizen, Gin and Tosen made their move, breaking from their captors as the Hollows attacked them, the glasses-wearing man grabbing the Hogyoku from Yoruichi and moved out into the center of the battle.

The second they did, a piercing bright light exploded from the sky and came down upon the trio. Looking up, both the Soul Reapers and Hollows stopped and stared as a dozen giant claws pierced the sky like it was a painted theater canvas, and poked their heads out into the realm of Soul Society.

"MENOS GRANDE!!" Soi Fon shouted.

"Gillians? How Many Of Them Are There?" Tetsuzaemon gasped.

"Look! There's Something Behind Them!" Toshiro shouted.

From behind the giant Hollows, a strange slitted eye appeared as the light pierced the sky once again and caused Aizen, Gin and Tosen to start rising up.

"He's Rising!" Jushiro shouted as he locked eyes on Aizen.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!" Ikkaku shouted as he leapt at the man.

"STOP!!" the eldest Soul Reaper shouted.

"Captain General?!" the bald-headed Soul Reaper gasped.

"That light is call 'Negacion'. The Menos Use It to rescue each other." the older man said. "The moment that light envelops something, it's all over."

"They're in another world now. There's nothing we can do." Chojiro explained.

"Aizen s now beyond our reach!" Shunsui said with a bored sigh.

"No... I don't think so!" Shinji growled.

"Shinji, there's nothing we can do." Rukia said. "There isn't any weapon powerful enough to pierce that light." she said.

Shinji suddenly looked over and saw the giant bladed weapon hanging from the massive scaffolding where Rukia was going to be executed by.

"What about that thing?" he asked, staring at the giant Sokyoku.

"The Sokyoku? No one's big enough to..."

"EVA!"

The giant purple behemoth looked over at Shinji and nodded. Aizen and the others just looked down in shock as the Eva grabbed the Sokyoku and ripped it from the scaffolding. Following Shinji's movements, the blade ignited into fire as it was hefted up and slashed at the three Negacion beams. Empowered by Eva's AT-Field, the power of a million zanpaku-to's was magnified ten-fold, blasting the Negacion with unimaginable energy.

The Negacion beams shattered, sending the trio of stunned Soul Reapers back to the ground. High above them, the Gillians shouted and roared, causing Shinji to respond by sending another powerful fiery slash into the open hole. Before everyone's eyes, the Sokyoku destroyed the Gillians and forced the hole closed.

"Wow." Shuhei gasped.

"That's... that's impossible." Jushiro gasped.

"That's my Puppy-Kun!" Yachiru shouted.

"Puppy-Kun?" Momo gasped.

"Long Story." Ichigo said.

"So... who is that guy?" Nanao asked.

"He's my pet!" Yachiru grinned.

"He is, huh?" Toshiro asked.

"Yup. And he's Ruky-Ruky's husband!" she chirped.

"WHAT?" Renji gasped.

"Long Story." Yoruichi said.

"Kenny beat Itchy in a fight. That mean's Ruky-Ruky belongs to Puppy-Kun now!" Yachiru said.

"But we never agreed to that!" Rukia shouted.

"Yeah! I haven't even asked her out yet!" Shinji shouted.

Everyone paused.

"Yet?" Rukia asked the boy.

"Well... I was going to, but... I mean... would you like... to..." he started to stutter.

"I'd like that." she said. "Unless I'm still under arrest and sentenced to die." she said to the elder Soul Reaper captain.

"Considering all the evidence... no. You are not. You are free to go." the Captain General said as the turned towards the weakened trio of captains. "As for you three."

"Their Soul-Chains and Soul-Sleeps are destroyed. They have no powers." Retsu said after a quick examination of the trio.

"Arrest them now." the Captain General said.

The trio were taken into custody. Shuhei took Tosen, Rangiku took Gin, and Renji took Aizen.

What followed afterwards would have normally taken months of investigation and inquiry, ended after only a weeks time.

Rukia was cleared of treason, and compensated for her trouble by being made a seated officer in the 13th Division, actually that of Vice-Captain.

Ichigo was given 'deputy Soul Reaper' status and allowed to return home to defend the living world.

Yoruichi was reinstated as the 2nd Division Captain, with Soi Fon as her Vice-Captain.

The Hogyoku was placed in lock-up within one of Soul Society's strongest vaults, seeing as how it couldn't be destroyed.

Shuhei, Izura and Momo were put into training to master their bankai in order to take over their own divisions. However, because of Aizen's betrayal, Momo wasn't willing to take over for him. This lead to Shinji being immediately considered the new captain of the 5th Division, mostly due to his ability to use Bankai.

Shinji and Rukia started dating, a relationship that amused everyone, especially since they had never seen Rukia so lively before.

Aizen, Gin and Tosen spent the rest of their lives in prison under tight supervision.

Also, despite Shinji being a captain, Yachiru still calls and considers him her pet.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Here's my newest update to the 'Shinji And The Soul Reapers' story. This is basically a Shinji/Rukia pairing, but with more emphasis on humor and action.

Next Chapter: Shinji/Rangiku. Story still in progress until further notice.


	3. Rangiku

**_THE THIRD SWITCH_**  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Bleach

Summary: Shinji is merged with Gin Ichimaru and must fight an internal battle against the snake-like Soul Reaper to stop him, as well as protect the beautiful Rangiku Matsumoto from harm.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"You sure about this, Jindanbo?" the orange haired Soul Reaper said.

"Yes, you defeated me in fair combat. So I will help you." the towering muscular fez-sporting giant said.

He turned around and gripped the massive wooden-like gate from underneath. A strained effort on his part enabled him to lift the gate over his head. Ichigo Kurosaki was the first one inside the gate, but paused when he noticed someone coming towards him. A person... dressed like a Soul Reaper.

The man had short grayish hair and a strange, snake-like smile. His eyes were closed, and his sleeves were long enough to hide his hands and arms. At his hip was a sword, the blade hidden beneath the robes in order to hide it's true length.

"Who the heck is that?" Ichigo asked.

"The Leader of Third Company....Gin Ichimaru!" Jindanbo gasped.

"Uh-oh. This won't do. This won't do, at all." he said as he reached for his sword. "A gatekeeper ain't supposed to Open Gates."

He was prepared at that second to slice off Jindanbo's left arm, when a strange energy portal opened up behind him and hurled someone at him. The strange figure, who looked like a teenage boy dressed in a strange blue and white skin-tight outfit, and unseen but not unnoticed by Ichigo and the others, colliding with Gin Ichimaru from behind.

It was then that everything changed.

The boy did not simply collide with Gin Ichimaru, but somehow phased _into_ his body. Gin's body fully absorbed the boy in quick seconds, but the instant it did, incredible pain arched through Gin's body, agony causing him to wince and spasm, his mouth screaming in torment.

"AH! AARRGGHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" he shrieked loudly, writhing on the ground in pain like he had never imagined.

It was easy to understand why though. The boy who had phased into his body was intangible when he had done that. But once his body had been absorbed by Gin's body, it had slowly turned tangible, and was thus literally interfering with his own body.

Yoruichi, Chad Yasutora, Uryu Ishida, and Orihime Inoue came up behind Ichigo and stared at the pained Soul Reaper.

"What did you do to him, Ichigo?" Yoruichi the cat asked.

"I didn't do anything! Someone or something slammed into him from behind. Then he started.... spazing out!"

"What do we do?" Chad asked.

"Is there anything we can do?" Uryu asked.

"I can!" Orihime said and moved towards him. "Shuno...Ayame... Soten-Kishun... I REJECT!" she shouted.

Within seconds the two fairy-like creatures surrounded the writhing Gin in an energy barrier. Within only a few seconds, barring his movements that nearly jerked him out of the field itself, the Third Company captain had stopped thrashing around and was resting peacefully on his back.

"Well... that worked." Uryu said.

"While I'm not sure that was such a good idea, seeing as he will probably come after us once he is fully recovered, we had better get moving." Yoruichi said.

"Right." Ichigo replied, then turned back to Jindanbo. "Thanks again, Jindanbo."

"You're welcome. Good luck, Ichigo Kurosaki." the giant said as he lowered the gate and stood outside of the massive stone walls.

"Hurry! Other Soul Reapers will most likely be on their way here." Yoruichi said.

Nodding, the group took off running. However, before other Soul Reapers arrived, Gin's appearance changed from a gray-haired, closed-eyed, snake-grinning man, to that of a brown-haired, blue-eyed, sad-faced young man. It changed back to the snake-like man before the other Soul Reapers arrived.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was hours later when Shinji blinked his eyes open, his mind a jumble as strange images danced inside his mind and past his eyes. He naturally expected to be staring at the oh-so familiar hospital room ceiling that was specially reserved for himself. His eyes shot wide-open when he realized his face was buried in the exposed bosom of a very attractive and very well-endowed woman.

"Oh Ginny-Pooh! I'm so glad you're alright!" Rangiku Matsumoto squealed as she pulled his head tighter against her ample chest.

Off to the side, the group of other Soul Reapers were just staring.

The first person was a short young man with spiky white hair. His name was Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th Company.

The second person was a meek-looking pale-skinned young man with long blond hair. His name was Izura Kira, Assistant Captain of the 3rd Company.

The third person was a beautiful, motherly-type woman with long raven-dark hair tied in a braid. Her name was Retsu Unohana, Captain of the 4th Company.

The last person was a very tall and slim woman with short platinum-blond hair. Her name was Isane Kotetsu, Assistant Captain of the 4th Company.

Rangiku Matsumoto, the sexy, well-endowed, reddish-blond haired Assistant Captain of the 10th Company, continued to smother the boys head between her breasts, oblivious to the fact he was having trouble breathing, her antics causing everyone in the room, including the usually unflappable Captain Unohana, to sweat-drop.

"Rangiku! Would you stop that! You're gonna suffocate the poor guy!" Toshiro shouted.

"We don't need to kill him." Isane admonished.

"Especially since he's not Captain Ichimaru anymore." Retsu calmly stated.

"HUH?!" the group gasped.

Everyone, including Rangiku, stopped and stared as the busty red-head pulled back and finally got a good look at the young man she had been molesting.

Instead of the snake-like, gray-haired Gin Ichimaru, the group was faced with a young man with brown-hair and blue eyes. His facial features completely different from that of the 3rd Company captain, though his body roughly the same height and build as Gin, as well as the same physical age.

_Oh, Kami! He's even cuter than Gin!_ Rangiku said with a mild blush on her cheeks, suddenly realizing that it had been Gin's head she had been cradling between her breasts, not this guy.

_Rangiku Matsumoto._ Shinji thought as he stared into her large, round spheres. (Her EYES, not her breasts, people!)

"Who are you?" Izura asked.

"Are you... Gin Ichimaru?" Retsu asked.

"Yes.... and no." Shinji replied.

"Huh?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm confused." Izura said.

"Me too." Isane said.

"Me three." Toshiro said.

"Who... or what... are you?" Rangiku asked.

"Simply put, I am the part of Gin Ichimaru.... who loves you." he said to the woman, causing her to gasp and blush at the same time.

"The part of Gin that loves her?" Toshiro asked.

"Do you have a name?" Izura asked.

"My name is Shinji Ikari." he replied.

"A split personality?" Isane asked her captain.

"Apparently. But I have never seen one manifest itself in the physical form such as this." Retsu said.

"That's because I'm not a normal split-personality." Shinji said.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'd better start from the beginning." he said, clearing his throat. "My name is Shinji Ikari, designated Third Child of the top-secret NERV organization, and pilot of the artificial life form called the Evangelion, Unit 01. During a battle against a shadow-like creature called an Angel, I was pulled into it where I was held prison for several hours. I don't know how, but I apparently ended up teleported to this world where I collided and merged with the body of Gin Ichimaru, your Third Company Captain. However, the merger itself was unexpectedly painful, two bodies inhabiting the same space at the same time. Had it not been for the efforts of that female Ryoka using her special powers to heal me, both Gin and I would probably be dead now."

"The Ryoka saved you?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes. She did." Shinji said. "But her powers had an unexpected side-effect to healing us. It somehow altered the merger, and as a result, I am now Gin's.... other side."

"Other side?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes. And I have much to tell you. The first thing is, Gin is asleep and currently unaware of my presence. That is how I am able to manifest myself like this." he said, pointing to his head as if to tell them _where_ Gin was. "The second thing is, he is planning a coup of Soul Society, along with Captain's Aizen and Captain Tosen."

That got everyone's attention.

"What?" Izura gasped.

"Impossible!" Isane said.

"How do you know that?" Toshiro asked.

"Because I know Gin's thoughts. Our merger was somehow more advantageous for me than it is for him." Shinji said.

"But... if you know Gin's thoughts, how is it that he doesn't know yours? Or that you exist?" the white haired boy asked.

"I don't know how, I only know what I know."

"That doesn't help." he snapped.

"Then you don't know that Gin could be aware of you?" Isane asked.

"He doesn't. But when he comes back, you can ask him." Shinji said.

"But if what you say about him being involved in a coup is true, if we ask him he'll deny it." Izura said.

"And if we mention it, he'll suspect us. He'll play things closer to the chest." Toshiro said.

"So will Captain's Aizen and Tosen." Retsu mused.

"We don't even know that what you're saying is true." Toshiro said.

"Can you give us something in the way of proof?" Isane asked.

"There are three things that should prove to you that what I am saying is true. 1-The Council of 46 are all dead. They have been for days. 2-The girl, Rukia Kuchiki, is involuntarily carrying a very special object insider her body. A small green crystal that Aizen wants. And 3-Aizen will be killed within the next 24-hours. But it will be an illusion, a deceptive act to make every Soul Reaper in Soul Society hunt down the Ryoka, distracting everyone from the true goals he has set in motion. He will be hiding in the Council 46 meeting chambers with Gin and Tosen as his contacts."

The group looked at each other in shock.

"Okay..... if what you say is true... why are Captain's Aizen, Tosen and Ichimaru doing this?" Rangiku asked.

"Aizen wants to rule all of Soul Society as well as Hueco Mundo, the home of the Hollows. To be king of everything. Tosen has allied himself with Aizen because he is sick and tired of the violence that Soul Society has produced over the years. As for Gin... he was Aizen's lieutenant many years ago. His loyalty has always been to Aizen."

"That.... I can believe." Toshiro said.

While the others talked privately on the other side of the room, Rangiku and Shinji talked on the bed.

"When you said... you were the part of Gin Ichimaru that loved me... what did you mean?" she asked.

"Exactly that. I love you, Rangiku Matsumoto." he replied.

"I've heard that before, from a lot of people..."

"I'm sure."

"And though I am a firm believer in love at first sight, I never knew that Gin had those feelings for me."

"Yes. He is quite good at hiding certain things from certain people. When I merged with Gin, and was healed by the Ryoka, I gained what you could consider to be Gin's best qualities. Everything about me changed. I felt myself growing stronger, smarter, even more eloquent in speaking. But above all this, the greatest thing I gained from Gin Ichimaru, was his love for you."

Rangiku's eye's were wide as he said that.

"He has feelings for you. Not as strong as his loyalty to Aizen, but it is still there. Or at least, it was. It is now apart of me, not him, despite that we share the same body."

_That love must be strong if Shinji is openly declaring it for me._ Rangiku thought as she looked him in the eyes. _And it must be love. He hasn't stared at my breasts this entire time._ She thought, then wondered if that was a good or a bad thing.

Then another thought entered her mind.

"Or at least it was?" she asked, repeating his words. "His feelings for me? You mean... Gin doesn't love me, or care about me? Even as friends?"

"No. Everything that was him... everything good about him.... is now inside me."

Rangiku looked a little lost, and Shinji saw that.

"I'm sorry if that comes as little comfort. I'm sure you would have preferred someone who you were more than a little familiar with, not..."

His speech was cut off the second his head was forced back into Rangiku's breasts.

"No. If you are the part of Gin Ichimaru that loves me, if you have all of his best qualities, then any feelings I have for him... are useless." she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"He's waking up now!" Shinji suddenly said after several minutes of Rangiku holding him.

"What?" Rangiku gasped.

The Soul Reapers looked at each other as they gathered around him.

"I'll see you soon, my dear Rangiku." he said kissing her hand before his eyes rolled back into his eyelids, his features and hair changing before everyone's eyes.

Within seconds, Gin Ichimaru had returned.

"What is going on here? Where am I? Where are the Ryoka?" he hissed as he pushed Rangiku off of him with as much compassion as he would toss a paper napkin into the trash can.

"Gone, sir. They.... must have ambushed you." Izura said. "You were brought to the 4th Company by another group of Soul Reapers."

"Damn it! We have to find them before they rescue the traitor and Captain Aizen dies!" he snapped as he leaped off the table. "Izura, come!"

As the meek Soul Reaper followed his captain out, the group looked at each other, exchanging looks and glances that spoke volumes to them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next few days were chaotic at best. As Shinji had predicted, a meeting was called by the Soul Society Captains in how to deal with the invading Ryoka. There, both Retsu and Toshiro watched as Captain-General Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusin enacted the War-Time exemption, allowing all the Soul Reapers to carry their swords and to hunt down the Ryoka.

Less than 24 hours later, Captain Aizen was found dead, pierced through the chest against a high wall, and found by his current lieutenant, Momo Hinamori.

Right before the Captains meeting got started, where both Retsu and Toshiro saw Aizen, Tosen and Gin in attendance, Toshiro managed to send Rangiku a message via hell-butterfly to go into the Council 46 meeting chamber to investigate. Isane was with her, and like Shinji had said, all the council members were dead. Isane was also able to confirm that they had been for days, long before the Ryoka had even entered Soul Society, or even the Rukongai.

Aizen's 'body' was sent to the 4th Division, where Captain Unohana examined it and confirmed to Captain's Kaname Tosen and Sajin Komamura, the physically largest, helmet-wearing Soul Reaper and Captain of the 7th Company, that Aizen was dead. However, she suspected that, if this was an illusion, then Captain Tosen, being blind, would be unaffected by such a thing. Which only reinforced Shinji's statement that he was involved in this coup/plot concocted by Aizen.

It was only with Isane's help that she was able to pierce the veil of Aizen's illusion.

Izura, as well as Shinji, managed to keep the others informed of Gin's, Aizen's and Tosen's movements while the quartet split up in order to stop Aizen's plot.

Toshiro was able to locate Ichigo and his friends and bring them into the fold on what was happening. It was difficult to get them to trust him at first, but he eventually won them over when he told them exactly what was happening in Soul Society. He was also able to help hide them in the caverns underneath the execution grounds. He also discovered that one of the 4th Company, a skilled healer named Hanataro Yamada, was with Ichigo and company.

Retsu was able to secretly meet with Rukia and extract the Hogyoku from her.

Isane was able to secretly pass the word of what was happening to various Soul Reapers whom her captain knew they could trust: Jushiro Ukitake, the frail and often sick captain of the 13th Company; Byakuyu Kuchiki, Rukia's step-brother and the seemingly emotionless captain of the 6th Company; Soi Fon, the ruthless female captain of the 2nd Company; Shunsui Kyoraku, the woman-chasing pink-cloak-wearing captain of the 8th Company; and Kenpachi Zaraki, the psychotic battle-hungry captain of the 11th Company.

Though unsure if bringing Zaraki in was a good idea, Retsu thought it would be better than having him end up against them. This was accomplished by offering him something even he couldn't resist: the chance to fight another captain.

As for Rangiku, she was able to assemble the Assistant Captains: Renji Abari, the fierce lieutenant of the 6th Company; Nanao Ise, the attractive bookwormish lieutenant of the 8th Company; Ikkaku and Yumichika, the bald 3rd Seat and effeminate 5th Seat of the 11th Company. (This was in leu of Yachiru Kusajishi, the child-like lieutenant of the 11th) And last was Shuhei Hisagi, the daring tattoed lieutenant of the 9th Company.

Naturally when Ichigo and the others hear about this, about the Hogyoku and Aizen and everything, they realize they have all been pawns in this little game. But it was the aspect of 'Shinji' being the opposite personality of Gin Ichimaru that really unnerved them. At first they didn't believe it, until Rangiku and Toshiro told them what Shinji told them, about Aizen's plot and how he was behind it all. It was enough to convince Yoruichi that what they were saying was true.

"So... Rukia's going to be executed?" Ichigo growled.

"Yes. But she will not be. Not if all goes well." Toshiro said.

The two assembled groups, which consisted of Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Hanataro and Yoruichi on one side, and Toshiro, Rangiku, Retsu, Isane, Byakuyu, Renji, Shunsui, Nanao, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuhei, Jushiro, and Soi Fon on the other side.

"Aizen and the others want the Hogyoku, which Captain Unohana extracted from Rukia's body." Isane said.

"It was difficult, but I was successful." Retsu said, holding up the small greenish crystal.

"That's what this whole thing has been about?" Jushiro gasped.

"Unfortunately, yes." Retsu said.

"And you have Urahara to thank for it." Yoruichi said.

"Urahara?" Ichigo asked.

"Kisuke Urahara, former Captain of 12th Company." Jushiro said. "He created that thing."

"You mean Mr Hat-An-Clogs used to be a Soul Reaper?" Ichigo gasped.

"Of course. How do you think he was able to train you so effectively?" Yoruichi asked.

"I just thought.... never mind."

"So.... what does this mean?" Renji asked.

"It means I'm not gonna be able to fight the kid." Zaraki huffed.

"Actually, you can still fight him, if you want." Yoruichi said to the 11th Company Captain.

"I can?" Zaraki asked.

"He can?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. If what Shinji tells us is true about Aizen, then we will all need to be stronger. Ichigo must achieve bankai and soon." Yoruichi said.

"Bankai?"

"The final released form of the zanpakuto." Yoruichi explained. "Urahara trained you how to be a Soul Reaper, and you developed great strength and stamina. Zaraki can take you further."

"Alright." Ichigo huffed in defeat.

"This is going to be a waste of my time." Zaraki said.

"Oh. Then you can try and kill him for real, if you want." Yoruichi said.

"I can?" Zaraki said with a sadistic grin.

"He can?" Ichigo gulped.

"If that is your preferred training method." Yoruichi said. "And I'm sure it will hasten his ability to preform bankai."

"OH YEAH!" the 11th Company captain grinned.

"Oh god!" Ichigo groaned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While the Soul Reapers trained and prepared themselves, Shinji kept a constant vigil over Gin and the others.

Not difficult since he could see everything through Gin's eyes and hear everything through Gin's ears. It was days later when Gin maliciously lead the sweet and innocent Kido Expert, Momo Hinamori, to the Council of 46 Chamber, where he watched as Aizen slashed her through the chest.

"C-Captain...." she gasped as she looked at her captain in shock, the blade piercing her chest.

"Gin is the only one I ever considered to be my true lieutenant." Aizen said. "Your services are no longer required."

Aizen and Gin started to walk out of the Council Chamber, only to be stopped by a boy with spiky white hair.

"AIZEN!" Toshiro shouted as he saw his childhood friend lying on the ground with blood oozing out of her chest. "Momo? YOU BASTARD!"

He leapt at Aizen with his sword drawn, only to have the glasses wearing Soul Reaper move at super speed and slash him through the chest as well.

Gin felt his arm twitch involuntarily as he watched Aizen take down another young Soul Reaper. He paid it no mind as he and Aizen started to walk out of the chamber. However, he froze as several people suddenly walked in.

The first was Retsu Unohana, followed by her lieutenant Isane Kotetsu.

But what really shocked them was the fact that they were followed by nearly two dozen other people. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Hanataro, Rangiku, Izura, Byakuyu, Renji, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shunsui, Nanao, Jushiro, Shuhei, Yoruichi and Soi Fon.

And to make things worse, a beaten and bloody Kaname Tosen was being carried in by Ikkaku and Yumichika. And behind Byakuyu and Jushiro was Rukia Kuchiki.

"Well... this is an unexpected turn of events." Aizen said with a frown.

"I'm gonna enjoy kicking your ass!" Kenpachi said as he gripped his sword.

"I don't think so, you brute. It's only fair to warn you... my powers are twice that of your own." Aizen said. "And with Gin by my side, the advantage is mine in terms of close-quarters combat."

"Then let's even the odds." Rangiku said, winking at Gin.

"Allow me... captain?" the snake-like man said, right before his hand twitched again, pulling his sword from his belt, and ramming it right through Aizen's back.

"ARGH! GIN?!!" Aizen shouted, shocked at what had just happened.

"I.... I'm sorry... captain... I'm not doing this!" Gin gasped as he tried to pull his sword free from Aizen's back.

"You Traitor!" Aizen gasped as he pulled out his own sword and thrust it backwards, right into Gin's chest, then pulling it out in a slashing motion before pulling himself free from Gin's sword and leaping at the other Soul Reapers.

"GET HIM!" Ichigo shouted as he, Kenpachi, Byakuyu, Renji, Soi Fon and Yoruichi leapt at Aizen.

Retsu, Isane, Hanataro and Orihime quickly went over to where Toshiro and Momo were still bleeding on the floor. Rangiku went over to where Gin was, gently propping his head into her lap.

"S-Shinji-kun?" Rangiku cried as Gin's features shifted from Gin Ichimaru to Shinji Ikari.

"R-Rangiku? Are you... did I.... did it work?" he gasped.

"Yes, Shinji-kun." Rangiku said, looking over to see that Aizen, because of his injury, was now able to be overwhelmed by the six Soul Reapers. He was still putting up a tremendous fight, which Kenpachi seemed to be enjoying, but he wasn't moving at superhuman speed like had been before.

"What about.... the others.... Toshiro.... and Momo?" Shinji asked.

"Captain Unohana and Isane are taking care of them." she assured him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more for them. It took so much energy just to gain control of Gin's arm while he was conscious." he said as Rangiku stroked his hair.

"Don't worry, Shinji-kun. You did good." she said, leaning down to give him another breast-facial.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Eventually Aizen was brought down by the six Soul Reapers. He and Tosen were placed in chains to negate their powers. As for Gin, Orihime was able to use her powers to fully separate both Shinji and Gin from each other. The upside to the whole thing was that Shinji received all of Gin's Soul Reaper powers. Gin was left with nothing, more shocked than anyone by Shinji's very existence.

With the Council of 46 gone, the Soul Reaper captains unanimously decided to give the trio of more than fitting punishment for all their manipulations, conspiracy and betrayal of Soul Society.

They gave Aizen, Gin and Tosen.... to Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the sadistic scientist captain of the 12th Company, who used them in his experiments, without anesthesia.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"As of this day... Rukia Kuchiki is hereby cleared of all charges placed upon her as a result of Aizen's attempted coup of Soul Society." Captain General Yamamoto said.

The large group of assembled people: both Soul Reapers and 'Ryoka' were in the meeting chambers of the Soul Reaper Captains. Ichigo and his friends had been cleared of all charges, such as breaking and entering Soul Society and injury to various other Soul Reapers they encountered. They had also reinstated Yoruichi back into the leadership role of the 2nd Company, and even awarded Ichigo and Renji Captain-status, making them the new captains of the 5th and 9th Divisions, respectively. This was mostly due to their ability to achieve bankai so quickly, and that was due in large part to Kenpachi Zaraki trying to kill them.

"And lastly, for his part in exposing Aizen's plot, Shinji Ikari is hereby made the new Captain of the Third Company." the elder Soul Reaper said.

Just then, his lieutenant presented him with a small stack of papers.

"Hmm? What's this?" he asked as he read the papers. "I see. Momo Hinamori is requesting to be transferred to the 10th Company as their new lieutenant. Izura Kira is requesting to be transferred to the 9th Division as their new lieutenant. And Rangiku Matsumoto is requesting to be transferred to the 3rd Division as their new lieutenant. Hmm. This does leave 5th Division without a lieutenant, but I suppose we can leave that position open until Captain Kurosaki can choose his own vice-captain. And 9th Company already has a lieutenant, so I will leave that to be discussed later, as Izura can still transfer if he wishes. Does anyone have any objections?"

There were none.

"Then I hereby declare these official requests approved, effective immediately." Yamamoto said. "And now we will.....huh? Where did Captain Ikari go?" he asked, suddenly realizing that their newest captain was missing.

And along with his new lieutenant.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Ooooooooooooooooh God!" Rangiku sighed heavily as she lay across Shinji like a blanket. "I think I'm going to like serving under you." she said huskily as the sweat dripped off her naked skin and onto Shinji's bare chest.

Shinji brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, leaning up to kiss her gently on her lips.

"As long as you're happy and satisfied, my love." Shinji replied.

Following the announcement that Rangiku's request to be Shinji's new lieutenant had been approved by the Captain General, Rangiku had whispered an impassioned request to the handsome and kind Soul Reaper. As quickly and discreetly as possible, the pair had slipped away from the meeting, back to Gin's old apartment, as it now belonged to Shinji, and spent the last few hours having hot, naked sex.

It was during all this that Rangiku realized three things about her new captain.

1-Shinji was larger than Gin had been. (This was something she just knew, though she had never slept with Gin)

2-Shinji possessed far more stamina than a normal Soul Reaper, even for a captain.

And 3-Shinji honestly and truly loved her, as she realized that everything he did during their session was designed to satisfy her. He hadn't asked her to do anything for himself, pleasuring her to the best of his skill.

And satisfied she was.

As the pair lay on their sides, Rangiku pulled Shinji up close and placed his head in between her generous breasts, finding it a perfect fit. His arms wrapped around her shapely, buxom body, the pair falling asleep in the comfort and warmth of each other.

Shinji and Rangiku were soon married with all their friends in attendance.

Shinji's groomsmen: Ichigo, Renji, Toshiro, Shuhei, Chad and Uryu. His best man: Izura.

Rangiku's bridesmaids: Orihime, Rukia, Momo, Kiyone, Isane, and Nemu. Her maid of honor: Nanao.

While the wedding itself was a shocking event, as no one figured Rangiku would ever get married, it was their wedding night that shocked Shinji. Rangiku took the opportunity to fully return the favor that Shinji had given her, doing everything in her power and skill to pleasure her beloved captain and husband as he had done to her their first time.

The pair lived the rest of their lives in blissful happiness, defending Soul Society and it's citizens from all manner of wicked Hollow. Rangiku still had her drinking binges, which was one of the things that reminded Shinji of his former guardian Misato so much. Also, while sex was a regular part of their lives, what really got them going was how much they loved each other.

This was another thing the women in Soul Society envied about Rangiku Matsumoto Ikari.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Here's my Shinji/Rangiku story that everyone had been waiting for ever since I announced it. Hope it lives up to the expectations that everyone had. For a while I had this idea of how to do a good Shinji/Rangiku story, one that would be unique. It was then that I realized that the best way to do this, would be to use Gin Ichimaru. I did this for two reasons. 1-Gin and Rangiku had been friends before they became Soul Reapers, which I thought was wrong as Gin ultimately ended up betraying Rangiku for Aizen. (He gave up Rangiku for Aizen? IDIOT!) and 2-Gin is the Captain of the Third Company, and Shinji is always referred to as the Third Child. I couldn't resist using that in my story.

Anyway, I hope everyone likes this story and will give me a good review for it.

Next Story: Shinji/Momo, done in the vein of 'The Force Unleashed'. Other stories coming soon.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!

"Shoot to kill, Shinsou!" Gin Ichimaru shouted as his sword extended to immense lengths, heading right towards Shinji.

Shinji jumped into the air and came down, landing on the blade as it imbedded itself into the wall.

"Is that all you have?" Shinji Ikari asked, still standing on Shinsou, which didn't move from the wall. "Here's mine: Launch, Evangelion!" Shinji shouted his sword exploded into a giant, purple robot with a horn on it's head and a pair of large Prog. Knives in its hands.

The other Soul Reapers just stared at the bankai form that Shinji's sword possessed.

"That's it. I'm getting a new lieutenant." Aizen grumbled as he stared at the giant purple robot.


End file.
